We Only Just Getting Started
by MitchellVonSassacre
Summary: Se advierte que jugar con magia y libros de criaturas antiguas es peligroso, al parecer eso no le preocupa demasiado a Arthur. Tras su primera exitosa invocación tiene el poder de cumplir todos los cometidos que se han visto frustrados en su vida, incluyendo el poder de vengarse, pero ese demonio de ojos violetas le advierte que todo tiene un costo. ¿La ambición vale la pena? RusEn
1. I'm Only Just Getting Started

Regreso con una nueva historia que salió después de escuchar algunas cuantas canciones de Nashimoto-P en Nico Sound. Primero, es un RusEng o Rusia x Inglaterra. ¿Tienen un problema con esa pareja? No lo lean entonces. Os recomiendo que busquen las canciones, no tienen mucho que ver con la historia pero al menos son un buen acompañamiento para leer el episodio.

* * *

><p>I'm Only Just Getting Started<p>

No era necesario que le dijera a alguien que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no se comunicaría con nadie y no es como si realmente quisiera que alguien le preguntara sobre su estado. Garabateo oraciones rápidas en su cuaderno, intentando concentrarse en el tema que el profesor estaba desarrollando pero esos condenados murmullos detrás suyo no lo dejaban tener éxito en su proposito de cumplir como un estudiante de excelencia que era, logrando que maldijera repetidas veces en silencio. Era inaceptable, estaban en el penultimo curso ya ¿y no lograban callarse un momento para tomar apunte en clase? Sin contar que los primeros examenes de prueba estaban cercanos. Manada de estupidos.

Solo cuando el profesor se volteo para amenazarlos, y había tardado, creyó que al menos con esa reprimenda se mantendrían callados esa clase o lo que quedaba de ella. Debía aprender de una vez que eso nunca funcionaba, pues inmediatamente después de que el profesor se volteara estos continuaron hablando lo que logró que lo sacarán de sus casillas completamente, así que, girandose para mirar a sus compañeros con el entrecejo fruncido capturó su atención – ¿Quieren guardar silencio? Hay personas a las que les interesa no caer en la mediocridad – escupió sus palabras como veneno, logrando varias expresiones de entre enojo a rostros ofendidos. Una mirada más y se volteo para seguir con su escritura, acontinuación no hubo más que algumos murmullos, intentos de insulto hacía su persona que ya no le afectaban… la mayoría del tiempo

– Que molesto… Por eso no tiene amigos – expresó con disgusto en sus palabras, dejando de poner atención al rubio que ya se había girado para volver al rostro de sus amigas.

– Ya la creo Giselle, además ¿quién estaría interesado en un británico gruñon? Solo miralo – una mueca de asco seguido de una risa de burla fue suficiente para que las otras dos la siguieran. El inglés solo las maldijo en su mente de nuevo, intentando volver a seguir el paso de los escritos del profesor.

– Dejemos de lado el tema del idiota de Arthur – Se habían aburrido más rápido de él que de costumbre, lo que le daba alivio.

– Anda, cuentame más acerca del chico que viste en la dirección, ¿de donde crees que sea? Es un poco extraño que lo recibieran, no aceptan a nadie cuando el curso tiene al menos un mes de empezado – Arthur se detuvo un momento, no le interesaban las absurdas platicas de sus compañeros de atrás, menos tratandose de esas tres arpias detrás de él que eran iguales a sus hermanos, pero era extraño el saber que entraba un chico nuevo a la escuela que se había mantenido de personas de nuevo ingreso que no fueran chicos de primer grado.

– Oh mon dieu~ era enorme, justo más grande que el propio director. Podría incluso ser más alto que el sueco de la clase 4-A – Hizo una mueca, debía estar exagerando por que nadie podría ser más alto que aquel sujeto sueco de grado superior, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Berwald, claro. El rubio era bastante grande, por lo que sabía tenía la altura de un metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente

– Rubio, tenía un rostro ausente pero se veía salvaje, ah~ estaba a nada de lanzarme a darle un tour como es debido –

– Claro, un Tour con una parada al baño del tercer piso, ¿No, Juliette? – s - ¿Me tomas por una Protituée, Ma chérie? – Sonrió de lado, al tiempo que hacía unos cuantos trazos en la esquina de la hoja de su cuaderno de anotaciones, casi todos la tomaban por eso al ser tan promiscua.

– Como sea, no escuche su nombre pero pude notar unas cosas bastante extrañas en él –

– ¿Aparte de ser más alto que Berwald? –

– Oui, tenía una larga bufanda de color claro. No hace tanto frió para traerla puesta, hablaba algo raro y sus ojos, eran de un color extraño … como dos piedras amatista – el rubio arrugo la nariz, creando en su mente una imagen mental de la persona que describían. No fue muy efectivo pues no contaba con la habilidad de hacerse la imagen correcta de alguien pero no le sonaba algo natural.

El timbre del cambio de clases fue más que suficiente para que la conversación terminara y por lo tanto, el interes de Arthur de escuchar sus voces balbuceando cosas sobre un supuesto estudiante nuevo también. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente en la mochila, la cerró y salió de ahí tan pronto como pudo. No había a nadie a quien tuviera que esperar en el salón.

Muchos podrían decir que sienten lastima por él. No tener amigos era algo que a muchos le espantaba con tan solo imaginarlo, lo que nadie creía era que el inglés pensará que los demás eran los que deberían sentir lastima por si mismos al depender tanto de otras personas para sentirse mejor o apoyarse. A paso rápido se alejaba de los demás, su estomago le demandaba algo de comida desde la mañana pues no había desayunado nada, sus hermanos tenían la culpa de todo, esos bastardos se lo deboraron como si fueran gordos en un restaurante de todo lo que puedan comer completamente gratis.

Tanteó el dinero en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón, manía de asegurarse que el dinero estuviera ahí. Se apartó de todos los grupos que se formaban, en especial de los grandes y posibles zonas de ataque que ya había marcado. Esas zonas de ataque era donde usualmente se encontraban todos esos inutiles bravucones que su oficio no era más que ir a ocupar un espacio en el salón y robar el poco dinero a cada estudiante que no fuera lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse por si mismo. Y no es que él fuera uno de ellos que no pueden golpear bien, pero prefería evitar cualquier problema.

El rubio parecia de aquellos peces aferrados a avanzar contra la corriente, todos avanzando a otro lado diferente, el único que iba a la zona norte del colegio talvez. ¿Quién más iba a ir a ese lado? Estaban los abandonados salones de talleres o las oficinas de administración, y todos querían alguna de las mesas libres cercanas al área prestigiosa de los populares. Sólo hizo falta avanzar unos dos metros más y ya no había nadie a su alrededor, nada más que la a veces perturbadora tranquilidad de esa área consigo. No más murmullos molestos, no más gritos y molestas personas que se empujaban unas a las otras, al fin estaba completamente solo y no se sentía mal por pensar en eso, por que no había más que el inglés pudiera pedir en ese momento de su vida que completa soledad, tranquila y silenciosa.

Sus pasos sólo lo internarón más dentro de aquel laberinto de pasillos en el que se volvía la parte norte de su escuela, subiendo escaleras sin importarle el tiempo o si estaba o no permitido, lo había hecho desde que había llegado a esa escuela y ahsta ahora nadie lo había notado, eso era obvio. Comenzaría de nuevo aquel ritual que había estado haciendo desde hace años cuando encontró una copía del misterioso libro de Las lagrimas de la Bruja de Bhalam, libro que contenía tantos hechizos y conjuros que una bruja tan poderosa como esa que a base de su propia sangre y bilis durante su noche de agonizante muerte pudo haber aprendido durante tres siglos. O al menos eso era lo que decían.

– Funciona esta vez … - realizaba el mismo conjuro desde hace tres meses, anteriormente había demostrado que sus habilidades estaban mejorando cuando el té que había traído lo pudo transformar en saliba de camello o cuando hizo que las sillas que estaban en su salón se movieran al fondo. Era solo cuestión de enfocarse más.

Cerró la puerta de las escaleras, o más bien, la atoró. Dejó su mochila tirada a su suerte en el piso de concreto cuando sacó la copia del libro, abriendo en la pagina que le interesaba y tenía marcada para no perderse. El viento no era tan fuerte, apenas una brisa fresca y agradable. Con la tranquilidad total, de su bolsillo sacó un gis de color morado, no había encontrado de otro color entre sus cosas, marcando de nuevo sobre la misma zona en la que lo había hecho anteriores veces un pentagrama con los simbolos garabateados en el libro, no eran runas nordicas ni algún lenguaje que un humano pudiera conocer. Ni futuro ni antiguo, pero afortunadamente había leido lo suficiente e investigado en lugares que no quisiera recordar como para poder recitar cada cosa o al menos algunas cuantas, al español.

– Yo, quien necesita una luz de la oscuridad, yo quien te llama de donde la luz no es roja, vuelvo e insisto, ven y sirveme que soy yo quien sabe tu nombre – al principio nada, pero tomaba tiempo. Volvió a repetirlo y la corriente de aire comenzaba a aumentar, lo que era una brisa simples se volvió un viento incontrolable que logró sacar varios gritos de los incautos que estaban fuera del edificio.

Todos entraron menos él, por que este era su problema y ahora, asombrado de ver que funcionaba al fin, no iba a dejarlo a medias. Recitaba más fuerte el verso y el aire corría en circulos alrededor del edificio, las nubes se volvieron grises y se juntaron todas en el cielo volviendolo una masa casi oscura.

_Yo, quien necesita una luz de la oscuridad, yo quien te llama de donde la luz no es roja, vuelvo e insisto, ven y sirveme que soy yo quien sabe tu nombre._

De ese viento tormentoso, de esas nubes oscuras, cayerón como gruesas lagrimas del cielo gotas grandes, mojando todo lo que estuviera debajo de ellas. Un rayo cayó cercano al lugar, y el rubio no dejaba de mirar al cielo con una sonrisa de triunfo. Que vieran lo que había logrado hacer aquel día. Estaba llegando.

_Yo, quien necesita una luz de la oscuridad, yo quien te llama de donde la luz no es roja, vuelvo e insisto, ven y sirveme que soy yo quien sabe tu nom–_

_¿y cual es mi nombre?_

Todo se volvió más violento, abrió los ojos y después todo se detuvo, quedandose congelado en el lugar en el que estaba. Pudo admirar como las gotas de lluvia permanecían estaticas a su alrededor, observar como la punta de un rayo de extraño color se colocaba sobre su cabeza y por instinto se aparto, admirandolo, su garganta se había secado. Estiró su mano, apenas milimetros de tocar aquello, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y después todo volvió. El estruendo de este al chocar contra el techo del colegio fue equivalente al pánico que se generó dentro de este.

Su cuerpo salió volando contra la puerta de las escaleras, golpeandose la cabeza de manera fuerte. Todo daba vueltas, veía borroso, algo caliente se deslizaba por su frente y no eran las gotas de lluvia. Algo enorme se acercaba a él, sus ojos eran grandes y profundos, ¿Amatista?

– Con que, ¿has sido tú quien me ha llamado todo este tiempo? –


	2. My Own Monster

Primero, quiero agradecer a AyanamiInamori, Rusia – Ivan Braginky, Nekoogirl y a mi amiga Yuki por leer el primer capitulo y que me animaran a escribir más sobre este. Tal vez tarde en contestarlo por que también intento trabajar en las continuaciones de mis otras historias abandonadas.

Y ahora no use una canción en especifico, pero pueden escuchar alguna de las de _Fit For Rivals_ o _Eyes Set To Kill_ mientras lo leen.

* * *

><p>La lluvia continuó con su pesada caída y el viento furioso seguía golpeando el edificio y todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor. Hace tiempo que su visión se había oscurecido, desmayándose a los pies de la criatura que tanto había estado llamando; maldita criatura de la cual solo pudo admirar sus ojos mientras acercaba su rostro curioso, sus enormes ojos de color violeta brillante. Pudo devorarlo mientras caía inconsciente, no sabía mucho sobre esa cosa que había invocado pues apenas y sabía la forma en como llamarlo y que su objetivo era servir a quien lo había sacado de su prisión en el quinto círculo del inframundo.<p>

Aquella cosa observaba como su nuevo "amo" sucumbía ante el debilitamiento por el fuerte golpe que se había proporcionado. Una risa tanto sarcástica salió de su boca, aquel chico debía saber que debía apartarse más que unos pasos cuando aquel rayo que le servía de transporte chocaba contra algo solido. Tocó su rostro, guardando en su memoria dactilar la forma del rostro del rubio desmayado y a su vez limpiando la sangre que manchaba el rostro del mismo. ¿Cómo ese humano tan simple pudo haberlo traído a ese mundo? Tomó tiempo pero lo había logrado, muchos otros ni siquiera pudieron hacer que manifestara algún mensaje de que estaba llegando. Joven con suerte.

– El primer favor que haré por ti – tomó en brazos delicadamente el delgado cuerpo del inglés e inmediatamente después la mochila que estaba tirada en alguna parte del techo. Una corriente de aire fuerte los envolvió, desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran estado de alguna forma en ese lugar.

...|Space|...

El dolor rebotaba en su cabeza a medida en que iba recobrando la conciencia de su existencia. Ese dolor que nacía como un simple mareo en su cabeza se expandía por su cuerpo, provocando pequeños espasmos cuando el roce de las manos enguantadas de la enfermera de la escuela tocaban su piel. Estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía y para asombro de los chismosos que rodeaban la escena, no tenía más que unos cuantos rasguños y un golpe en la cabeza. Intento levantarse, apoyándose inútilmente sobre sus codos antes de que el mareo volviera haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Esta vez lo ayudo la enfermera que estaba enseguida de él y una sombra, el sentimiento horrible de saber que era lo hizo quedarse inmóvil.

– ¿Está seguro de que puede cargarlo? Debe estar usted dañado también – la voz de la enfermera jamás le había parecido tan chillona como en ese momento, de hecho, todas las voces o más bien susurros podía escucharlos como si fueran amplificados a veinte veces el volumen logrando que sus oídos le dolieran al igual que la cabeza

– Da, estoy bien – aquella voz, ¿venía de la sombra, no es así? La misma sombra de aquello que había invocado. Entonces alguien más podía ver lo que había traído a ese mundo; y honestamente no sabía si sentirse bien por que había logrado que se materializara o preocuparse por que si lo había logrado, alguien más lo veía y quien sabe como sería su apariencia.

Los murmullos continuaron, no lograba averiguar que eran lo que decían por más que los pudiese escuchar como si se lo dijeran directamente. No había ningún sentido en esos mensajes, eran un montón de balbuceos y por un segundo creyó haber oído gemidos, sollozos recriminándole el haber traído algo del quinto círculo, algo que no iba a poder controlar y consumiría su alma y el alma de los demás una vez que descubriera que no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para impedírselo.

De nuevo, su mente dejó de funcionar un momento. La ultima palabra que escucho fue un tambaleante "Laméntate" seguido de un gruñido que en definitiva no era de un humano.

Se sumergió en el vacío de su mente, buscando la seguridad de sus propias memorias para mantenerse acurrucado ahí mientras su conciencia volvía, más llego perdido a otro lado. Un ardor en su nuca se comenzó a manifestar, ¿sería que en el lado material algo le estaba ocurriendo? No hubo tiempo de pensar más, este ardor continuaba y hacía que soltara gemidos de dolor incesante. Se retorcía, quería escapar de ese dolor que lo seguía no importara que hiciera. Estaba seguro que su cuerpo debía estar retorciéndose en aquel momento como él lo hacía en el vacío de su mente.

– Deja de hacerlo – algo demandó, no hizo mucho caso solo siguió haciendo una ligera presión con sus manos en la nuca – Que dejes de hacerlo, amo – abrió los ojos, girándose de alguna forma para dar en cara con lo que sea que produjera esa segunda voz en él.

No era lo que esperaba. Frente a él había una persona, un hombre extremadamente alto, cabello platinado con dos cuernos curvos apuntando al frente saliendo de su cabeza, robusto y esos monstruosos ojos de color violeta, amenazantes, fijos sobre cada movimiento o reacción de su cuerpo. Un grito se quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando vio la repentina cercanía que había tomado hacía su rostro, ya no estaba lejos, lo tenía a no más de diez centímetros de su rostro.

– No puedes decir nada sobre lo que hiciste ahí arriba, ¿da? No fue inteligente de tu parte no alejarte más de mi vía de transporte – por un momento dejó de estar en trance, relacionando lo que estaba diciendo con lo que había pasado, chasqueando la lengua y mostrando un rostro de enfado. No sabía que aquel rayo sería tan poderoso, era su primera vez invocando algo de ese libro, o más bien, algo que de verdad saliera de alguno de los conjuros de invocación que había realizado.

– No fue mi culpa – aquella cosa enorme solo rodó los ojos y emitió un sonido gutural, casi como el gruñido que había oído justo antes de volver a caer inconsciente – Entonces tú eres lo que estaba invocando, ¿no es así? – era obvio, lo sabía pero estaba intentando saber si realmente era eso o su mente había empezado a hacer pequeños trucos.

– Así es, me sorprende que un principiante lo logrará – aquello ofendió a Arthur, no era un principiante o al menos no se consideraba como tal, aunque era innegable. La cola larga y negra de esa enorme criatura se movía de lado a lado de manera lenta y un tanto atrayente para los ojos verdes del rubio, fijando su vista en ella – De cualquier forma, has sido tú el que me ha sacado de ese lugar en donde estaba en el momento oportuno. Creo que sabes que es lo que puedo y no hacer por ti, ¿no? – hizo un movimiento como si esa extremidad fuera un látigo, logrando que produjera un sonido de chasquido y logrando que el otro dejara de observar aquello, fijándose directamente en él.

– No del todo, aún me resulta indescifrable algunas partes del libro – no más que simples palabras de ciertas oraciones lograba entender, pero ninguna le ayudaba mucho a saber que era lo que deseaba decir concretamente el texto, solo había pocas cosas que lograba traducir perfectamente y esos eran pequeños acertijos, conjuros o párrafos.

Aquella cosa enfrente de él estaba alzó una ceja como un gesto de sorpresa, preguntándose como demonios había logrado aquel humano simple invocarlo si apenas sabía leer el lenguaje usando en el libro de la bruja de Bhalam.

– No me hará mal decírtelo, supongo – exhaló, haciendo memoria rápida de lo que se le había instruido desde el momento en que había nacido – puedo concederte cualquier cosa que desees, sin embargo, hay ciertas reglas sobre como debes pedirlo – hizo silencio un momento – lo que sea que pidas regresará a ti de cualquier forma en cualquier momento, ley de Karma es como lo llamaron los humanos – No esperaba eso, los deseos tendría que pedirlos con cuidado a consecuencia de aquello – No puedo cumplir todo lo que desees de manera instantánea con solo chasquear mis garras, varias cosas llevan su tiempo y en la mayoría no eré yo quien haga todo el trabajo. Para cosas grandes te daré las herramientas para que lo consigas. No puede detener lo que has empezado y sobre todo, hay leyes especificas para cualquier deseo que incluya una muerte. ¿Me entiendes hasta aquí? – Él solo asintió sutilmente, guardando y repasando cada una de las "reglas" que había. El "demonio" (por que era lo más parecido a uno) se sintió complacido.

El sentimiento de que aquello no había terminado estaba presente y cuanta razón tenía – Dime todo lo que tenga que saber – el "demonio" se sintió con libertad de expulsar palabras.

– Te diré solo lo que puedes saber por ahora – el chasquido de la lengua contra los dientes de parte de Arthur no se hizo esperar mucho y aquello causo gracia a la criatura, empezaba a caerle bien – Estaré en este mundo, tomaré una forma humana y mayoritariamente permaneceré a tu lado, sin embargo, yo mismo realizaré mis propios paseos por tu mundo pero si me necesitas siempre puedes llamarme… – tomó su brazo de forma violenta acercándolo más a él, retirando la manga de la camisa y la chaqueta, colocando su mano para hacer presión y un ardor terrible se expandió por el brazo del inglés.

– Agh, ¡basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – forcejeó más pero fue inútil, apenas cinco segundos después el demonio le soltó para que se alejara. Sujetó su brazo acariciando la zona dañada, mirando con reproche al otro – ¿Porqué fue eso? ¿Estás loc- – antes de terminar la frase el otro puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándolo.

– Ahora la marca que he colocado sobre tu brazo izquierdo debes de tocarla cada vez que me necesites – ignoró las miradas de reproche que aquel muchacho le mandaba.

Apartó su mirada del otro, fijándose en su brazo. Había una mancha rocha sin forma en ella, ni siquiera la marca de la mano enorme de esa cosa, pero pronto las diferentes manchas rojas en su blanco brazo se empezaron a mover, formando una cruz en la cual poseía un círculo tenía de centro el lugar donde se cruzaban ambas líneas y alrededor de la cruz varias de las runas que se encontraban en el libro. Tomó tiempo para que lo asimilara, pasando sus dedos por la zona lo que causo un extraño escozor cuando lo hizo. No lo tocó más desde haber sentido eso, solo lo miro con algo de fascinación, levantando su brazo a la altura de su rostro para apreciarlo mejor. Aquel demonio sonrió.

– Me quedaré en el mundo humano – aquello captó la atención del inglés nuevamente – por lo que tomaré una apariencia humana, no será tan diferente a la que uso ahora para que no puedas confundirme. Al parecer a los humanos son bastante pequeños, les ha sorprendido la estatura que he tomado – y Arthur parpadeó varias veces, un recuerdo repentino cruzó enfrente de él.

– Así que eres el chico nuevo, ¿eh? … astuto tramposo – siseo – y, ¿tenías que llegar como lo hiciste allá arriba? ¿No pudiste simplemente llegar conmigo? – el otro rio.

– No sabía quien eras, además, para que mi traslado fuera completo debías invocarme nuevamente y mis servicios quedarían a tu nombre – aquello no mejoró la expresión de molestia.

Varios murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, invadiendo a ambos, Arthur se agarró la cabeza para dejar de oírlos, intentó seguir esas voces pero no había lugar de inicio y cuando volvió a fijar su mirada donde debía estar su invocación, había desaparecido casi por completo, solo quedaba parte de su rostro y una sonrisa ahí.

– Por cierto, te esperaré en tu mundo. Y puedes llamarme Ivan –

...|Space|...

Y no pudo hacer más, por que lo siguiente fue que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, con la luz blanca y molesta cegando su visión antes de despertar completamente.

La enfermería nunca fue su lugar favorito en la escuela. Apenas pudo salir de ese lugar después de que la enfermera curara sus leves rasguños y diera una reprimenda por estar afuera con tal tormenta que se había desatado, se dirigió confundido con mochila en mano a buscar a su invocación. Mala elección hacerlo, estaban todos afuera por que debían mantenerse alejados de las ventanas, al parecer la tormenta continuaba y estaba haciendo bastantes estragos. Internamente sonreía.

Los demás seguían murmurando, todo era sobre él, lo sabía por que sus miradas no dejaban de acosarlo como único punto y a donde fuese lo hacían. Era demasiado para él, aun estando sobreviviendo a las miradas cómplices y murmullos ocasionales, esto era multiplicado por tres a lo que estaba habituado normalmente. Gruñidos silenciosos y chasquidos de su lengua contra su paladar actuaban como un tic nervioso al sentir a todos esos, a esos… _otros_, hablando de él. Caminó mucho más rápido, intentando huir de ellos, de esos susurros que lo acosaban, los que podía oír como si estuvieran a nada de él, todos a la vez. Se lazó a la primera puerta que encontró, recargándose en ella.

El alivió llego casi instantáneo, el viento que entraba gracias a una ventana rota en ese salón hecho un desastre de papeles mojados y suciedad que entraba por la ventana le relajó un poco el cuerpo.

Podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón acelerado, su boca se había secado. Tomó tiempo para que se relajara, observando el mismo punto, la ventana rota con las puntas de los vidrios brillantes, en el suelo habían algunos más con ligeras gotas rojas. ¿Sangre? Debía serlo, al patético o patética que debía estar ahí sentado se debía haber llevado una muy buena herida en el brazo.

En el brazo…

Tomó aire, bajando su mirada de donde estaba postrada para ahora mirar su brazo, levantando la ropa un poco. Ahí estaba, como nueva, esa marca que aquella criatura había colocado ahí, incluso ardía ahora que era conciente de ella. No evito nada, paso sus dedos con cuidado sobre esta, cerrando los ojos un momento. El aire entro más fuerte y agito sus cabellos apenas un poco, el gélido toque de este se volvió cálido. Estaba enfrente de él, respirando sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Me has llamado? –

Abrió sus ojos para observar la bestia, aunque no encontró una como tal. Era alto como lo recordaba, su piel pálida, mucho más que la suya. Su cabello era ceniza, sin los grandes cuernos que salían de su cabeza, con facciones marcadas, un tanto más dulces, y lo más importante; esos ojos, penetrantes y violetas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

– Funciona… – murmuró para si mismo, encarando al otro – bien Ivan, creo que… pediré mi primer deseo ahora –


	3. A Fallen Angel

Bueno, se que tardé demasiado en hacer la continuación pero la inspiración y la escuela me matan x_x, pero no por eso les dejaré sin el seguimiento de la historia. gracias a los nuevos lectores y espero que les guste lo que viene.

* * *

><p>Aquel enorme individuo se acercó a su cuerpo causando una sensación de intranquilidad que viajaba por su espalda a forma de una corriente eléctrica, era un poco más bajo de lo que lo había podido apreciar en su mente cuando se presentó ante él pero la mirada firme y penetrante, que parecía que podía mirar más allá de su mente lo ponía inquieto, a cualquiera lo haría por que a nadie le gustaba sentir que podían ver sus secretos, que podían ver su verdadera conciencia. No apartó sus ojos de aquellos, por que por más incomodidad que sintiese al tenerlos mirando más allá de sus ojos de color esmeralda, hurgando en sus pensamientos actuales, se sentía atraído a mirar más y más el color tan inusual que portaban los ojos del demonio.<p>

– ¿y? ¿Cuál será tu deseo? – había demasiada cercanía entre ambos, un paso al frente que daba y el inglés retrocedía hasta quedar atrapado entre el otro y una banca.

Había pensado de manera cuidadosa que era lo que pediría a ese sujeto, tomando en cuenta todas las advertencias que le había dado y esas reglas, no le gustaban pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlas, además, como si no fuera demasiado complicado pensar en algo que no trajera algo malo después de que se cumpliera. Tenía la respuesta en la lengua pero se distraía demasiado mirando el rosto entre apacible pero intimidante de Ivan, como había deseado que lo llamará en ese mundo.

– Deseo entender las runas escritas en el libro y de cualquier libro o pergamino que se me entregue – a fin de cuentas, aquello no podría traer una consecuencia después o al menos no se lo imaginaba.

El silencio se tornó total después de que terminara su petición lo que lo puso alerta. En un movimiento inesperado, demasiado rápido las manos del otro ya estaban sobre sus ojos ejerciendo una presión leve. Volvía a arder, a mucho menor cantidad a cuando había hecho la desgraciada marca sobre su brazo pero ardía bastante y considerando la zona en la que estaba aplicando, con más razón. Juraría que sus globos oculares estaban a nada de explotar, punzaban.

Como un movimiento de protección instantánea, sujeto los brazos del otro para apartarlo pero este no se movió de su lugar hasta segundos después, que para el inglés parecieron terribles y torturantes horas. Ivan sonreía como desgraciado, su trabajo había quedado bien, cualquier cosa que el inglés leyera a partir de ese momento lo entendería a la perfección como si fuera una de sus lenguas nativas. Y mientras se estaba sintiendo bien por su trabajo perfecto, el inglés maldecía horrores el ardor que quedaba en sus ojos cuales tallaba repetidamente para que desapareciera junto con la ceguera momentánea con la que contaba.

Mientras recuperaba la vista, el demonio se dedicaba a examinar a mejor detalle la apariencia de su nuevo "amo". Delgado, de altura un poco menor a la promedio en esos lugares de la tierra humana, cabello que no era bien cepillado de un color rubio dorado, piel un tanto pálida pero no más que la suya (que, era como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol y en parte así era) y por lo que había podido apreciar tenía ojos de un color verde bastante atractivos. Era una criatura bastante atractiva, lo que le ponía a preguntare como es que nadie lo seguía, por que todos susurraban y se alejaban de él cuando pasaba. Su mundo no era muy diferente a este en cuanto la apreciación de la estética, apenas un poco distinta pero no mucho. A cualquiera con el físico de ese humano enfrente suyo en alguno de los círculos sería asediado día y noche por todo aquel que quisiera estar a su lado como una potencial pareja.

– No veo diferencia alguna – la protesta del inglés no se hizo esperar, sacando de sus cavilaciones al demonio negó con la cabeza junto a una pequeña risa grave que no fue mucho del agrado del otro.

– Claro que no ves ninguna diferencia, solo podrás ver los resultados cuando leas alguna de las partes con runas del libro o un pergamino – pasó su mano sobre la cabeza del otro como un gesto extrañamente amigable que no fue bien aceptado por Arthur, se estaba tomando demasiada cercanía con él. Ivan dejó su cabeza en paz pero había atrapado al otro entre la pared, él y sus brazos, estaban a casi nada, el ambiente frío de esa habitación destrozada se había convertido en una pesada atmosfera pesada y caliente. Tomó a la fuerza su barbilla, esos ojos verdes lo miraban directamente, desafiantes – o, ¿quieres que agregue algo más a tus ojos humanos? –

Al inglés le crispaba los nervios ese solo hecho y de tomar conciencia de cuan cercanos estaban sus rostros. La sensación de que en su estomago algo se revolvía e intentaba salir escalando por su esófago y rasguñando sin piedad para poder trepar era fuerte, todo por la cercanía de Ivan – No hay necesidad ahora de que lo hagas… – masculló, alejando esa mano de su barbilla insistiendo en volver a recuperar su espacio personal.

Estaban demasiado cerca, casi a esos momentos en que él… No, aquello había acabado hace bastante tiempo. No le dejó nada más que un mal sabor de boca y una lucha constante para demostrar que no era solamente algo como eso. Aun así, no había movimientos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a moverse del lugar de donde estaban. Mientras el demonio se mostraba confiado, con una sonrisa que le revelaba al menor el que estaba haciendo eso por que podía sentir la incomodidad que tenía. Quería golpearlo en el rostro para ver si de esa forma quitaba la ingrata mueca pintada en su blanco rostro.

Se hubieran quedado ambos en silencio por un largo rato, mirándose como hipnotizados, mostrando quien sería el que sedería en ese juego involuntario en el que habían caído de la nada, pero gracias a la casualidad, pasos rápidos seguidos de alguien estrellándose con la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban abriéndose de manera estrepitosa hicieron que ambos dejaran de observarse, sin moverse mucho más que las cabezas para observar al cuerpo que había colisionado tan violentamente con la puerta. Era alguien que Arthur conocía y bastante bien, por lo mismo su rostro pareció tomar una mueca extraña y tragar en seco. En contrario de Arthur, Ivan parecía no verse tan sorprendido con el humano que había entrado de esa forma a la habitación aunque pudo ver algunas similitudes entre ambos.

La persona en cuestión era un rubio poco más grande que el inglés pero no lo suficiente para Ivan, aún le sacaba más o menos cabeza y media de altura. El cabello estaba más ordenado hacía a un lado a excepción de una curiosidad en él, un mechón de cabellos que permanecían elevados contra cualquier ley de la gravedad que pudiera tener ese mundo. Tez bronceada, ojos azules y una cara de idiota, al menos al juicio del enorme demonio. Se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el oxigeno que había perdido por estar corriendo hasta chocar contra la entrada y hablar entre jadeos apenas levantando la mirada.

– Arthur, oí lo de… -jadeo- que te …-otro jadeo, _¿qué no podía regularse de una vez?_ Aquel humano empezaba a tornarse demasiado irritante para Ivan – llegó un rayo. ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando fuiste a la azotea? Se que te gusta, pero, c'mon, estaba el cielo atiborrado de nubes y … - las palabras que siguió sacando de la boca como vomito al demonio no le importaron, se alejó de Arthur (que no lo había hecho ni aunque el otro entrará de esa manera), adentrando sus manos a la chaqueta que traía puesta. No le interesaba seguir oyendo lo que sea que el otro reclamara a su amo.

Por otro lado, mientras el demonio se daba el lujo de juzgar y hacer sus propias teorías sobre el humano que estaba ahí, Arthur había cambiado su rostro de sorpresa por uno más parecido al de bronca. Lo conocía, claro que lo hacía, era su molesto e hiperactivo primo. Apenas notó cuando el demonio se había retirado, estaba más concentrado en intentar interpretar las palabras que salían como una corriente rápida del otro rubio, lo que le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. Residuo del pequeño incidente con la invocación.

– Alfred… - No había resultado.

– Y pudo haberte matado, Yo estaría triste. Bueno, no tanto a como cuando perdí mi número especial 1 del comic de Capitán América pero estaría triste –

– Alfred… – repitió, hablaba demasiado rápido como para que lo notara.

– ¿Y qué sería de mi si no haces mi tarea? ¿Qué no piensas en mí? ¡Eres un terrible primo! Pero como el héroe esta aquí hare que te arrepientas y ... –

– ¡Alfred! ¡Cierra la boca que harás que me explote la cabeza! – al alzar la voz al menos llamó la atención del otro que parecía querer proseguir con su intento de regaño y consolación.

Alfred no solo de calló cuando le escuchó, si no que pareció que su vista se aclaró mejor para poder observar que su primo no estaba solo en esa habitación. Había un enorme sujeto con él, ¡Tan grande como un maldito mastodonte! ¿Qué hacía él con ese grandote? No le daba una buena espina, no conocía a ese sujeto, mucho menos había entablado palabra con él, pero si había algo en el que Alfred confiaba para juzgar a la gente era ese sentimiento suyo tan heroico del que hablaba. Claro que muchas veces le decían que no se dejara guiar por prejuicios, no juzgar un libro por su portada, pero lo ignoraba.

– ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¡Arthie, pensé que habías dejado de hacer eso! – recriminó, eso le llamó la atención al demonio que hasta ahora había estado ignorando la situación para pasear por el salón destruido.

Arthur gruñó, ¿Cómo es que seguía pensando en que él hacía eso? – No lo hago, you jackass. Solo quería hablar un rato a solas con él, me estresa la gente que hace bulto afuera e Ivan tiene cierto pánico a este lugar nuevo – la mentira del inglés ofendió al demonio, pero fue ingeniosa para persuadir un poco a Alfred.

Pareció dudar un poco, pero Alfred no tenía muchas razones como para no creerle a su primo – ¡Okey! – y como siempre, sonrío de manera amplía lo que causo cierto alivió en Arthur por que eso demostraba que le había creído. Mucho tiempo conociendo a ese niñato como para saber si le creía o no - ¿Y cuál es el nombre completo de Ivan? ¡Hey dude! No tienes por qué temerle a la escuela, ¿acaso vienes de educación en casa?¿De donde eres? –

El inglés no respondió nada, apenas sabia el nombre de pila que el ruso había decidido ponerse pero no un nombre completo. No pensó mucho más en otra excusa pues el más alto se había adelantado – Ivan Braginsky, Se pronuncia Ii-van, no Ei-van. Vengo de Rusia y solo no me gustan las personas – el inglés parpadeo, ¿Lo habría tenido planeado?

Alfred hizo una ligera mueca como de asco – ¿Ruso? ¡You are a commie! – señaló, todo ruso era un comunista, cualquiera que viniera de un país perteneciente a la antigua unión soviética a su vista era un comunista tosco, bruto y mal perdedor que solo deseaba imponer su sistema maligno. Un alma demasiado nacionalista.

Resopló un poco, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante tan deducción del humano – Da, claro, como digas… er –

– Alfred F. Jones, F es por Fucking-Awesome, y te tendré vigilado – Glorificó su nombre y advirtió al otro que no mostró más que una mueca por esto. Arthur sintió las ganas de golpear a este y no se contuvo.

– La verdad es que F es por Fitzgerald, y tú deja de actuar como un idiota, ¿quieres? – No encontraba como soportaba a ese rubio todos los días, por que prácticamente sus familias vivían a nada y entre sus madres había una comunicación terriblemente grande.

Alfred solo gimoteo al ser golpeado en la cabeza – No estoy siendo un idiota, solo le advierto a tu amigo comunista que lo estaré vigilando – y volvió a hacer un signo de estarlo vigilando, algo que Ivan no apreció mucho pues miraba por la ventana rota como la lluvia seguía cayendo tan pesada. Había algo anormal ahí y esperaba que no fuera lo que creía. – Hey, ¿me estas escuchando? –

Arthur se alejó de Alfred, acercándose con cuidado especial al otro – Ivan, ¿pasa algo? –

Tardó en reaccionar, girando apenas la cabeza para sonreír como si nada – Es solo que me gustan las tormentas –

Y un enorme rayo cayó sobre la tierra en ese instante, causando estruendo no más grande como el que había impactado con el techo de la escuela, el que había traído a Ivan.

…|Space|…

…_5 minutos antes… _

Las calles o la mayoría de ellas en la ciudad se habían convertido en un lago con agua furiosa, parecía que esa lluvia no tendría fin alguno y ahogaría a cada persona como un castigo por algún tipo de pecado mortal que condenara a todos.

Con la poca ayuda de su chamarra, había alguien cruzando por las ya desiertas calles húmedas buscando lugares que le cubrieran un poco. Entre maldiciones y chasquidos de lengua se aventuraba a seguir corriendo en dirección a su casa, pero el camino se la hacía largo pues muchas ya estaban demasiado inundadas e imposibles de cruzar. Estaría rodeando un área bastante grande para poder llegar a su casa y le empezaba a poner de malas.

– Scheiße*… – aunque hacía el esfuerzo para no mojarse,itly casi todo su cuerpo ya lo estaba. Después de un rato se harto y pateo charcos en muestra de su desesperación – Tenía que pasar esto ahora que el grandioso yo salió de la cárcel – de las veces en que su escape de la escuela había sido exitosa ( que esas ocasiones eran muy pocas ) le había caído tremendo aguacero encima.

No había más que hacer que empezar a trotar, buscar refugio algunas cosas y seguir hacia donde iba. La escuela y su casa ya estaban a la misma distancia, por nada del mundo volvería a esa prisión ya que había avanzado tanto. Desde el último rayo que e había visto, que fue el que casi dio comienzo a esa lluvia sin fin, no había caído otro, lo cual le resultaba un poco extraño. Cada vez que avanzaba un poco más, esa lluvia se estaba volviendo más pesada y con vientos turbulentos, una escena digna de ser descrita como una advertencia a la humanidad o la llegada de algo desconocido, para quien caminaba, no era más que una maldita maldición sobre él. Hubo un momento en el que no podía avanzar más, el viento estaba en dirección contraría hacia la que el caminaba y la lluvia también era un factor importante que le frenaba.

– Es como si me jalara de nuevo al viejo edificio, tsk, debí quedarme con Francis o Tony – murmuró con cabreo pues esas condiciones del clima le tenían hasta la coronilla. Se imagino a sus amigos dentro de una, por primera vez en su visualización de la escuela, cálida sala de clase, haciendo bromas a los incautos… Tenía mala suerte. Y antes de que el agua le siguiera cayendo y el viento intentando hacer caer para que se mojara aún más de lo que ya estaba, decidió ocultarse al margen de una puerta. El agua ya no llegaba tanto a él, podría esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco – pero se ve como si no quisiera detenerse –

Sus ojos rojizos observaban la calle gris inundada y la lluvia implacable caer contra el suelo provocando un sonido bastante fuerte que no le dejara escuchar mucho, pero no había demasiado que oír en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos a la par de que recargaba su cabeza con la pared, deseaba que se detuviera un poco, la lluvia y viento fuerte seguían siendo el fondo en su solitaria plegaria. Lo repetía, ante las necesidades de llamar a algo que detuviera esa condenada lluvia decía por favor, que era tan inusual en él que lo hiciera.

– _Por favor, solo un poco. Detén la lluvia un poco… solo un poco_ –

Y después, todo se detuvo. El sonido del aire salvaje y la lluvia sin piedad había sido removido por el absoluto silencio. No sonidos de goteo, no de gente que celebraba que ya se había detenido, ni siquiera de insectos como los grillos. Absoluto y abrumador silencio. Abrió sus ojos, casi escéptico por haber logrado que se detuviera solo para abrirlos en grande al ver que no había parado, se había congelado como si alguien hubiera pausado el tiempo.

Su cuerpo se volvió casi de piedra, no podía moverse por el asombro de ver aquella escena – esto es… imposible – poco a poco y con temor, sacó su mano fuera del rango que lo cubría de la lluvia y toco una de las gotas que se apartó con un simple golpesito.

Luego no solo fue su mano, se aventuró a caminar en el tiempo detenido apartando las gotas de lluvia y después de un rato miró al cielo encontrándose con que no era él lo único que podía moverse. Arriba de él, saliendo del cielo, partiendo las nubes como un destello de extraña luz violeta, se acercaba a él y cada vez que tomaba más cercanía todo el mundo volvía a volver a tener su velocidad normal. Jadeo, apartándose de aquello justo cuando chocó contra el suelo y todo volvió a la normalidad provocando un sonido como si una bomba cayera sobre la ciudad, tan fuerte como el primero que había caído hace unas horas. Con una fuerza de impacto que la onda hizo caer y podría jurar, que la tierra rebotó como una pelota de goma.

– ¡Scheiße! ¡¿Qué demonios? – se giró para mirar el lugar donde había caído el relámpago donde debería haber un enorme cráter o una huella de quema, pero no había más que una figura blanca. Parecía una persona, una mujer más concretamente. La lluvia se había vuelto más tranquila pero no demasiado, mojaba su piel desnuda y un par de las más hermosas alas emplumadas – ¡Alas! –

* * *

><p>Scheiße* = Mierda en Alemán.<p>

A que ya saben quien es el que esta debajo de la lluvia, ahora solo adivinen quien es la que ha caído de la nada! :D


End file.
